winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra
Countess Cassandra '''is the mother of Chimera, and almost had been the step-mother of Stella. She was one of the most respected people on Solaria as well as one of the most influential ones at the royal court, but after people found out that King Radius was enchanted by her, she and Chimera were both banished from Solaria and were sent to the dungeons. Personality Profile At first, Cassandra seems welcoming and kind to Stella and Bloom. She seemed confused as to why her daughter, Chimera, and her soon-to-be stepdaughter, Stella, are having conflicting issues. Later on, Chimera complains to Cassandra that Stella has everything and that she always has it her way. Cassandra becomes jealous of King Radius' relationship with his daughter, fearing that he loved Stella more than he loved her. After Valtor gave Chimera and Cassandra more potent powers, she casts a spell on King Radius and tells him that the monster is not Stella causing Radius to order his guards to throw Stella out (this is after Chimera put a spell on Stella turning her into a monster). She becomes an antagonist after she attempts to break the father-daughter relationship between Stella and King Radius. Series Season 3 Countess Cassandra made her first appearance in Valtor's Mark. When she sees Chimera and Stella fight, she questions Bloom and Bloom happily answers her. She becomes envious of Stella, thinking she is the only thing King Radius cares about. Valtor gives Countess Cassandra and Chimera new powers in exchange for power of the second sun of Solaria. During the princess ball, Chimera casts a terrible spell on Stella (transforming her into a hideous monster) while Countess Cassandra puts King Radius under her control. She is seen on Eraklyon, commenting how Stella was a troublemaker. Before the wedding, she makes sure that Stella was not put on the guest list, and was surprised when Stella was able to stop the ceremony anyway. When the spell over King Radius is broken, he tells to guards to arrest Countess Cassandra and Chimera and banishes them. Appearance |-|Civilian= Cassandra is a woman with long, honey-blonde hair that cascades gracefully to her knees. She wears a skinny mermaid-style light purple-pink dress that has a gold swirly design at her hips, and a wide light-blue piece of fabric that flows out of a bright emerald jewel on her chest down to the floor, with a thick puffy-ish indigo band along the bottom of her purple-pink over-dress with puffy sleeves on her elbow. She has an indigo cape/robe that hooks on to the emerald jewel in front, white fur lining the edges and has several tufts of white fur on the end. The Countess has brown eyes and bright emerald green earrings with blue dangle ends that match the green gemstone on her gold-and-purple banded bosom. |-|Wedding Gown= She retains her tiara and earrings from her civilian form but are colored in purple. She wears a veil and her dress has a pink top with shoulder lavender straps attached to the side of it and it extends past her hips with white lines down the middle of the top and the bottom section of the top. She wears fabric like wristbands. The gown is an A-shape gown with the lower portion being a much light shade of pink and is slightly fluffy. Powers and Abilities After Valtor had given Cassandra more potent powers, she often utilizes them to control others. Use of Powers *“Radius, this monster is not your daughter. Listen to my voice... now do as I say”:' She places this spell from Radius’s back, which glows a light shade of blue, that enchants Radius to fall under her control. She used it in season 3 episode 2. *'Unnamed reinforcement spell:' She forms blue sphere on her hand to reinforce Radius’s cooperation, when a member of the Solarian court questions Cassandra’s decision in making Chimera crown princess instead of Stella. She used this in season 3 episode 6. *'Unnamed attack spell:''' She forms a green sphere and launches it at the people who wants to arrest her. She used it in season 3 episode 19. Trivia *According to Greek Mythology, Cassandra was a Trojan princess who obtained the Gift of Prophecy (which is to be able to predict the future) from the god Apollo when she promised him to become his bride, but later broke her promise. The god, angered, cursed her that her predictions will always come true, but that no one will ever believe her. In that way she tried to tell her people during the Trojan War that the Trojan Horse was a trap and would bring doom to her city, but no one believed her and Troy was destroyed. This curse caused her a lot of suffering throughout her life, and ended by being the cause of her death. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Solaria Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters